Management, configuration, diagnostics and health monitoring are essential parts of automotive and industrial networks. The IEEE 802.3 standard defines a set of control and status registers for Ethernet PHY (Physical Layer) operation. Individual products may have additional registers to show status, or for device operation control. These registers are accessible through MDIO (Management Data Input/Output), which is a serial data interface defined by the standard. However, boards or devices designed by various producers may not provide access to MDIO. In addition, PHY vendors may often test and/or debug such boards or devices, which may necessitate access to the PHY registers. In this respect, the IEEE 802.3 bp standard defines a 1000BASE-T1 communication protocol for automotive and industrial Ethernet networking applications.